L'imposture de la chanson OU Quand la crécerelle
by Para-San
Summary: Lily et Severus sont les meilleurs chanteurs de l'école, bien que personne ne les ai entendu depuis 3 ans. Mais qu'arrive t'il lorsque la veille du spectacle, leur professeur est hospitalité... Que vient faire James sur la scène ?


L'imposture de la chanson

OU

Quand la crécerelle immite l'ange

Selon le professeur, Lily Evans et Severus Snape étaient les élèves les plus doués en chant de l'école. Depuis trois ans, a raison de trois soirs par semaine, enfermés tous trois dans la salle de classe de musique, le professeur leur apprenait tout ce qu'il savait, les guidant sur la voie de la musique. En septième année, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, le professeur avait décidé de montrer en public, pour la première fois, ses deux chers anges. On disait que quiconque essaierait de les entendre sans la permission du professeur serait maudit par ce dernier. D'autres disaient que la voix des deux adolescents était si pure que ceux qui les entendaient devenaient fou.

Bien entendu, tout cela n'était que des rumeurs, puisque depuis trois ans, personne sauf le professeur n'avait entendu leur voix. Il était extrêmement sévère et protecteur envers ses deux petits protégés, et les Maraudeurs avaient écoper d'un mois de retenue après avoir forcer Severus a boire une potion qui le rendait aphone pour une semaine. Et il avait juré d'effacer James Potter de la carte de Poudlard si sa relation avec Lily empêchait cette dernière d'assister aux trois leçons rituelles.

Des autres élèves de l'école, le professeur était craint, mais Lily et Severus en parlaient comme d'un géni incompris. Mr Kire était peut-être intransigeant, mais d'après les dire des deux élèves, ils avaient énormément progressé en trois ans. Tout le monde se souvenait de la petite voix si douce de Lily qui en avait émus plus d'un, et tous avaient hâte de voir à quel point la petite rousse s'était améliorée. Quant à Severus, mystère total. Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu, et tout le monde doutait beaucoup qu'en cet être qui tenait plus du monstre que de l'humain puisse se cacher une voix d'ange.

Malgré tout, tout le monde attendait avec impatience le spectacle de Noël, là où devait se jouer toutes les créations artistiques des élèves. Le numéro le plus attendu était bien entendu le duo Lily/Severus, qui devait chanter une composition de Mr Kire, une chanson légère et romantique, douce comme du miel et mièvre comme un jeune couple(a noter ici que l'on parle de la pièce, et non des interprètes). Tout le monde avait certaines appréhension, pourtant. Il y avait quand même de quoi ! La plus belle fille de l'école, donner la réplique au garçon le plus laid ? Cela était impossible ! Et pourtant, jamais on aurait convaincus Mr Kire d'annuler son numéro. Il avait enseigner le morceau à quelques musiciens de talents de l'école, et se tenait prêt pour le grand soir. Celui qui ferait briller ses élèves comme deux étoiles au firmament.

Pourtant, le Pr Kire eut une crise au beau milieu de la nuit, et on dut le monter d'urgence à l'hôpital. Alors que d'autres professeurs l'emmenaient, Lily et Severus se tenaient immobiles en regardant leur bienfaiteur être emmené. Il leur fit signe d'approcher, leur prit les mains et leur sourit malgré la douleur sur son visage.

-Le spectacle continue, les enfants… Vous serez parfait… Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…

Et dans le silence de la nuit, ils le virent disparaître. Mais, comme il avait dit, le spectacle devait continuer…

* * *

-Allez, Snivellus ! Tu crois peut-être que les gens ont réellement envie de te voir sur scène avec Lily ? Non ! T'es qu'une horreur, un sale monstre, personne ne veut voir ton visage sur la scène !

-Tais-toi Potter !

-Laisses-moi ta place.

-Tu sais même pas chanter !

-C'est pour ça que tu va rester dans les coulisses et chanter à ma place…

-Attends un peu ! Tu veux être sur scène avec Lily, et faire croire que c'est toi qui chantes ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

-Parce que sinon, je pourrais dire des choses sur toi que tu ne voudrais pas voir s'éparpiller…

-T'es… T'es vraiment horrible, Potter…

-Oh allez, saleté de Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, d'être sous le feu des projecteurs ? Tu sais très bien que pour les êtres comme toi, y'a que les ténèbres qui existent ! De toute façon, ça t'évitera d'avoir le trac…

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix… Sinon, tu diras à tout le monde ce que tu sais sur moi…

-Exactement ! T'a tout compris ! Alors, où est-ce qu'il est ton costume ? J'espère que tu l'a pas déjà porter, je vais devoir le désinfecté…

* * *

Lily sursauta en voyant James entré sur scène avec l'abri de Severus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, cet idiot ! Où était Severus ? La musique commença, et Lily tressaillit en entendant la voix de son acolyte venir de derrière le rideau, exactement derrière James. Il n'avait tout de même pas… Lily vint pour demander que la musique cesse, mais sa réplique vint, et les paroles lui virent sur les lèvres, ne demandant qu'à sortir au grand jour.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Snivellus a eut le trac, ricana Sirius, alors James a gentiment prit sa place.

-Ce n'est PAS la voix de James.

-Mais non, dit Peter comme si c'était évident. Snape est derrière le rideau… Eh regarde ça !

Il montra à Remus le papier avec l'horaire du spectacle. Et au duo, au lieu du nom de Severus Snape, celui de James Potter…

-On les a ensorceler il y a quelques minutes, et ainsi, tout le monde croit que c'est James qui chante !

-Depuis quand est-ce que c'est prévu ?

-Depuis 3 jours, dit Sirius.

-Et vous ne m'en avez pas parler ?

-On savait que tu serais pas d'accord, Moony…

* * *

Si quelqu'un remarqua la supercherie, personne ne le fit remarquer, et lorsque vint l'heure des applaudissements, la salle retentit de cris et de vivats. Lily ! Elle s'était améliorée comme jamais ils n'auraient cru cela possible ! Sa voix si douce avait fait pleurer élèves et professeurs confondus, et personne n'oublierait jamais la pureté de sa voix. Quant à James, ah ! Pourquoi avoir cacher ce talent si longtemps ? Atteindre une telle voix sans cours, cela relevait du miracle ! Du géni ! Sa voix avait envoûtée les gens de la salle, les avait fait frémir, rire, pleurer… Une telle voix ne pouvait qu'être cadeau des anges ! Le bruit avait couru que Snape avait été malade(faute du trac) et qu'il avait décidé, à la dernière minute, de ne pas chanter. James s'était tout naturellement proposé. Le Serpentard aurait-il pu faire mieux ? Assurément pas ! Une telle voix ne pouvait-être que le reflet d'une personnalité envoûtante, donc certainement pas celle de cet être bizarre rejeté de tous…

* * *

Lily courut dans les corridors à la recherche de son ami. Elle portait encore sa robe de scène. Elle le vit tourner un coin, et se remit à courir de plus belle.

-Sev ! Severus ! SEVERUS ! ATTENDS !

Il s'arrêta finalement et la regarda.

-Quoi.

-Pourquoi tu… Il avait pas le droit de…

-Laisses faire, Lily… C'est pas grave…

-Pas grave ? Tu veux rire ? C'était ton moment de gloire ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire pression sur toi comme ça !

Un moment de doute traversa le regard du Serpentard.

-Il est quand même pas stupide au point de s'en vanter ?

-Non ! J'ai compris, figure toi ! Je suis pas idiote ! Je sais très bien que tu n'a pas le trac ! Tu attendais ce moment avec tellement d'impatience ! Tu n'aurais jamais abandonné au dernier moment ! Mr Kire comptait sur nous ! A quel point est-ce qu'il va être déçu en apprenant ce qui s'est passé ?

-Lily… Il faut que tu comprenne quelque chose…

-Quoi…

-Certaines personnes se DOIVENT d'être des soleils… D'autres se contentent d'être les planètes qui gravitent autour afin de leur donner leur importance… En ce qui me concerne, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai gravité autour de James Potter…

-Il avait pas le droit de faire ça…

-C'est pas grave… De toute façon, j'avais décidé d'arrêter.

-Quoi ?

-Oui…

-Et tes projets d'étudier dans les meilleures écoles de chants ?

-Un rêve fou d'adolescent… De toute façon, Lily, on avait le meilleur professeur ici. Ce qu'il nous reste à apprendre, c'est par nous même. Si Mr Kire ne peux plus rien nous apprendre, comme il nous l'a dit il y a quelques semaines, plus personne ne le pourra…

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter…

-Tu crois ça ? Même si j'étais derrière le rideau, Lily, j'ai tout compris… J'ai tout ressentit, tout vu… Et j'ai entendu l'ovation, je ne suis pas sourd… C'était ça, le plus important ! Même s'ils croyaient que c'était Potter qui chantait ! Et bien non ! C'était moi ! Peu importe ce que Potter pense, ce n'est pas lui qu'ils ont applaudis, c'est moi ! MOI ! Ma voix ! Et ça, c'est plus important que tout le reste… J'ai accomplis ce que j'avais à faire.

-Sev… Tu peux pas quitter le monde du chant comme ça…

-Si, Lily. Puisque je n'y suis jamais entré ! Potter lui par contre… Ce qui sera drôle, c'est lorsque quelqu'un lui demandera de chanter en public… Il va se dérober à chaque fois…

-Sev…

-Écoutes, Lily. Il existait un Paradis de la Musique, et c'était dans cette salle de classe. Pendant trois ans, trois magnifiques années, j'ai réellement cru que nous étions des anges… Maintenant… Je suis prêt a vivre comme le commun des mortels.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, et s'il chanta encore, seul le soir chez lui, on entendit jamais plus cette voix divine en public. Souvent, on demande à James Potter de chanter comme au spectacle, c'était si beau… Mais James, comprenant le bourbier dans lequel il s'était mit, n'ouvrit jamais la bouche.

Le Pr Kire revint une semaine plus tard, et Poudlard connut une crise comme jamais elle n'en connut, pas même de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Deux heures après avoir quitter le bureau de Dumbledore(c'était le malheureux directeur qui avait du expliquer au professeur l'indisposition de Severus), le professeur de chant ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il avait, compris, bien sur ! Compris à qui appartenait cette voix enchanteresse dont parlait le directeur avant tant d'émotion ! Et il ne comprenait pas comment son élève avait pu se livrer à un aussi vil procédé ! Comprenant que tout le monde se satisfaisait de ce mensonge, il fit ses valises et on ne le revit plus à Poudlard. Si Lily vint le visiter quelques fois, il ne revit plus Severus, qui n'osait se montrer devant son professeur.

James et Sirius devinrent des Aurors, Lily entra au Ministère en Communication Mondiale, Remus se retrouva sur le chômage, Peter devint un traître et Severus un agent double pour l'Ordre et un professeur de potion hais de ses élèves. Quant à Mr Kire, il disparut de la circulation après la mort du couple Potter, brisé de voir sa dernière élève périr ainsi. Mais peut-être attend-il son heure, afin de venir vérifier si le jeune Harry Potter hérita de la voix d'ange de sa mère où de la voix de crécerelle en période de rut comme son père…

-----

Et voilà... Oui, je sais, James est chiant... Mais c'est pas si pire, au début je voulais qu'il vienne voir Sev après le show pour lui dire finalement, qu'il savait rien sur lui et l'avait fait marcher depuis le début... Ça aurait été encore plus chien...

Alors ? Des plaintes ? Des commentaires ? Des menaces ? C'est le bouton Submit a review...


End file.
